Death Note:The Seventh Note
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Yagami Shion, hidup di tahun 2116 dimana kriminalitas merajarela dan manusia hidup dalam individualism yang tinggi, sampai suatu hari ia menemukan death note yang ia yakini merupakan buku yang ketujuh dan berencana merubah dunia ini seperti yang diceritakan ibunya, akankah ia berhasil melakukannya, Humandroid!L Humandroid!BB
**Areal V**

 **Japan District, Asia Union**

 **6 Januari 2116**

2116, tahun dimana dunia mengalami sebuah kemerosotan moral yang sangat keras—berbanding terbalik dengan teknologi yang semakin canggih, kini sosok polisi tidak lagi berguna—hanya seorang dua orang polisi saja yang peduli dengan kedamaian dan keselamatan warga—yang lainnya hanya mencari jabatan maupun uang.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shion-kun! Jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tak kau kenal... dan hati-hati pada pisau terbang!" seru seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Yagami Shion, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 11 tahun dengan seragam lengkap berangkat menuju sekolahnya yang berada di pusat areal V. Berjalan dengan hati-hati, berhati-hati dengan pisau melayang.

STAB

Bruk!

Baru saja di bilang sudah ada korbannya, tidak ada yang berteriak ataupun kaget, bagi mereka itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menjadi urusan mereka. Mengabaikan mayat ibu-ibu yang sudah mati itu.

Miris sekali bukan.

Namun Shion tentu saja kaget, ibu itu tertusuk saat berjalan tepat beberapa meter di depan Shion. Ia berlari ketakutan sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sekolahnya.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." ia mengatur napasnya setelah ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas yang berupa autogate, ia masuk ke dalam kelas dan berisi kumpulan orang yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya, tanpa ada sapaan sedikitpun, jangankan menyapa, hanya sekedar menoleh dan menyadari keberadaan Shion saja tidak ada yang sudi, dengan langkah biasa ia berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu duduk sambil membaca berita di E-Tab.

Tidak ada yang khusus dari berita disana, hanya berita pembunuhan yang memang selalu terjadi di sini.

"Selamat Pagi, Shion-kun." Ia menoleh sebentar—melihat sosok gadis berkaos putih dan rok jeans lusuh, dengan mata hitam sayu—kau dapat melihat kantung mata yang sangat tebal—entah apa yang membuat gadis yang berdiri agak membungkuk tersebut itu tidak menjaga keimutannya yang seharusnya di jaga.

"Pagi, Ruka-chan... kantung matamu semakin tebal." Sahut Shion—Ruka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku memiliki masalah tidur... sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak tidur." Sahut sang gadis, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Shion sampai beberapa saat kemudian—seorang guru datang dan pelajaran dimulai.

45 menit setelah jam belajar di mulai sudah mulai ada murid yang keluar begitu saja karena bosan—sementara sang guru tak memperhatikannya dan terus saja mengoceh tentang sejarah negara Jepang sebelum akhirnya menyatu dengan Asia Union dan menjadi Japan District, dengan Areal V sebagai pusat distrik.

Sampai 50 menit hanya tinggal sang guru, Shion, Ruka dan beberapa murid saja yang tetap ada di kelas, sedangkan yang lain telah bermain dengan riang di luar, sungguh ironi, mereka seakan tak ada niat untuk mengemban ilmu. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah bermain dan bermain—alasan utama mereka untuk datang ke akademi adalah agar mereka mendapat uang bekal dari orang tua mereka.

Dan akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, setelah 1 jam duduk di kursi sambil mendengar ocehan guru, pelajaran selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan istirahat makan siang.

"Makan siang! Yey Yey!" sorak anak-anak sambil keluar untuk membeli makanan—berbeda dengan Shion yang memilih membawa bekal dari rumah. Membuka bekalnya yang berisi sandwitch—ia tak kuasa menahan kaget melihat bekal Ruka.

Sebuah roti berbentuk panda dan sebotol saos coklat, Ruka menggigit salah satu bagian dari kepala panda itu lalu mengisi coklat pada gigitan tersebut—sedikit meluber keluar lalu melanjutkan makannya.

'Seperti biasa bekalnya adalah Panda Pan dengan Anko super manis plus saos coklat.' Shion hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat makanan super manis itu hampir setiap hari masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis itu—namun gadis itu tak pernah mengalami penyakit apapun seperti diabetes melitus ataupun menjadi gemuk.

* The Seventh Note ** The Seventh Note **

Zraaaashhhh...

Suara hujan turun membasahi bumi yang telah rusak ini, Shion hanya terdiam menatapi jendela yang teraliri oleh hujan—tak seketika ia melihat sesuatu jatuh dari langit ke tanah. Ia pertama tak peduli, namun setelah mengetahui buku apa itu ia langsung berlari sebelum orang lain mengetahuinya.

Buku itu.

Mengatur napasnya setelah berlarian dari lantai 3 hingga akhirnya tiba di taman depan sekolah.

"Ini tidak mungkin..." ia mengambil buku itu—buku kertas yang mungkin baru pertama kalinya ia melihatnya.

"Death Note..."

Ia pernah membaca sebuah artikel di sebuah web, tentang buku kematian dan seorang yang mengganggap dirinya dewa, "KIRA". Pertamanya ia tak percaya dengan itu meski ia percaya dengan adanya buku ini—dan buku ini adalah salah satu dari ke-enam Death Note yang ada di dunia ini.

Tunggu!

'Bukannya ke-enam buku itu diamankan di World Union HQ di Distric US Areal I?' pikirnya memang benar—enam buah Death Note itu berada di Distric US American Union sekaligus pusat dari pemerintahan World Union, dijaga ketat oleh 100 orang personil penjaga khusus dan seorang detective Khusus yang merupakan _Humandroid_ dari detective terhebat sepanjang sejarah yang menangani kasus KIRA 110 tahun yang lalu, L. Lawliet.

'Lalu... jangan bilang ini...'

Ia tangannya bergetar hebat saat melihat apa yang ada di tangannya, jika ini memang benar-benar Death Note yang asli—maka buku ini akan menjadi buku ke tujuh yang ada di dunia.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan—itulah yang ada di pikirannya, ia tak seharusnya memungut buku yang berada di bawah pengawasan World Union—jika ada salah satu orang dari W.U yang mengetahui ia menemukan Death Note—

Selama tak ketahuan ia bebas menggunakan Death Note ini kan?—menggelenggkan kepalanya pelan.

Tidak! Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu—bukankah itu sama saja dengan pembunuh? Artinya itu sama saja bukan?

Ia tak mau menjadi pembunuh.

Ia memasukan buku itu kedalam jaketnya, lalu memilih kembali ke kelas. Saat ia berada di tangga

"Shion-kun..." Ia menatap Ruka yang duduk sambil menatapnya yang basah kuyup karena hujan tadi.

"Aku akan pulang dahulu." Ia berjalan melewati Ruka yang tetap terdiam, semakin lama—langkahnya semakin cepat. Ia lalu kembali setelah membawa tasnya lalu keluar dari sekolahnya.

Death Note bukanlah sesuatu yang di ketahui orang awam—ayahnya bekerja di W.U, pekerjaan ayahnya bukanlah pekerjaan biasa.

 _Secret Division: DN Investigator_ atau lebih singkatnya ayahnya bekerja secara rahasia untuk menguak misteri di balik buku Death Note tersebut—itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Hanya saja berkat pekerjaan itu dia dituntut untuk tinggal di American Union sepanjang hidupnya.

"Karena buku ini ayah jadi tak pernah pulang." Sahutnya, ia tak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan ke taman—meski hujan turuh dengan sangat deras.

"Karena buku ini—mana mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya!" membuang buku itu sembarang ia pergi meninggalkan buku itu, namun ia kembali ke mengambil buku itu.

"Tapi—jika buku ini memang jatuh dan aku yang menemukannya, bisakah aku—" menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan.

 _Berpuluh tahun yang lalu seorang pemuda SMA menemukan sebuah buku misterius yang dapat membunuh orang_

Menurutnya dunia ini sudah busuk, tindakan kriminal dapat terjadi dimana saja, Shion terdiam meski airmatanya mengalir dengan deras tertutupi oleh air hujan yang mengalir dari atas melintasi wajahnya.

 _Pemuda itu membunuh semua penjahat, membuat angka kriminalitas menurun drastis._

" _Dunia ini dulunya tak seperti dulu, angka kejahatan tidak sebanyak sekarang, dan masih banyak yang peduli akan orang lain."_

Mengingat kata-kata ibunya membuatnya semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dengan buku ini... bisakah aku membuat dunia ini seperti yang dikatakan Mama dulu?" tanyanya. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa rasa takut dimana orang-orang masih bisa saling sapa dan ramah seperti di E-Book yang ia baca tentang sejarah dunia sebelum World Union di bentuk.

"Bisakah?"

.

.

 _Namun sayangnya keinginannya untuk mengubah dunia tanpa kriminal lenyap sudah._

 _._

 _._

 _Dialah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _KIRA_

 **Death Note: The Seventh Note**

 **Death Note © Obata Takeshi**

 **Death Note: The Seventh Note © Kuroko Tetsuragi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Future!AU, Humandroid version untuk beberapa Char dan genderbend mungkin.**

 **Chapter Prolog**

 **American Union**

 **US Distric**

 **6 January 2116**

Sesosok gadis duduk sambil memesan kopi di sebuah café di Areal, mengambil Gazernya, ia menghubungi seseorang.

[...Synchroning Mind VOIce]

[Synchroning complete]

[Connected to Mind VOIce]

'Lama tak menyapa, bagaimana kabarmu disana...'

Tahun ini adalah 2116 dimana orang bisa menjaga privasi saat bertelepon dengan Mind VOIce yakni merealisasikan suara pikiran yang hanya akan di dengar oleh penerima telepon.

/"Menyebalkan! Dan sangat membosankan—bisakah kita gantian sebentar? Kan seharusnya kau yang bertugas untuk menjaga buku kertas tidak jelas ini kan?

'Jangan bilang tidak jelas—buku itu dapat membunuh orang—lagipula aku harus mengawasi Shion'

/"Cih! Kau enak bisa datang ke sekolah—sementara aku harus terkunc—

'Jadi kau juga ingin?'

/"Tentu saja."

'Hah... baiklah, besok datanglah ke Asian Union Japan Distric, Areal V...'

/"Kau memang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu—karena aku sudah bosan

'Baiklah, memang sudah seharusnya kau ikut mengawasi Shion bersamaku. Aku menunggumu besok... Beyond Birthday...'

/"Baiklah...

'kalau begitu sambungan ku tutup ok.'

/"Ok.

Gadis itu menyesap kopi supermanisnya sambil tetap menatap E-Tabnya, membuka sebuah situs yang tak biasa.

"Luka-sama." Ia menoleh sebentar, sembari melihat seorang gadis muda yang berdiri dengan pakaian ala butler.

"Sepertinya kita harus mempersiapkan makanan manis dua kali lipat dari biasanya."

"?" gadis berpakaian butler itu terbingung-bingung.

"Besok Rue-kun akan datang ke sini, dan ikut mengurusi semua ke anehan yang ada disini, dan kemungkinan jatuhnya Note yang ke tujuh."

"Rue-sama?"

"Ya... kalau begitu—" gadis itu berdiri dari sana.

"Mari kita pulang, Watari-nee."

TBC

SE, NO... KONNICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Saya Kuroko Tetsuragi! Author baru di fandom ini! Ini FF pertamaku yaey~ temanya agak Future begitu dan untuk keterangan chara, ada yang di genderbend dan ada yang Humandroid. Ini 3 Char yang baru muncul meskipun hanya sebentar.

* Yagami Shion (Human)

Dia pemeran utama disini, bisa di bilang OC—tapi bagiku ia adalah Fusion dari Light dan Shion (Death Note 2k16) atau yang bisa dibilang seperti ini, marganya diambil dari marga Light, **Yagami** sedangkan namanya diambil dari nama Shion, Yuugi **Shion** __

* Ruka Ry uzaki ( Unknown )

No Information Avaible#plak informasi akan muncul mengikuti alur cerita.

* Rue / BB (Humandroid BB)

No Information Avaible#plak informasi akan muncul mengikuti alur cerita.

* Watari Kyoko (Human)

No Information Avaible#plak

* Luka

No Information Avaible#plak informasi akan muncul mengikuti alur cerita.

Jan lupa RNR ya semuanya


End file.
